Printed circuit boards (PCBs) for use in the mounting of electronic devices may have a predetermined form serving to simply connect a plurality of electronic device products to one another. PCBs are components in widespread use in apparatuses from electronic appliances to high-tech communications devices, as well as in digital television sets. Meanwhile, when electronic devices such as light emitting device packages or the like are soldering-mounted on PCBs, there may be a problem such as a lack of solder, or the mounting of electronic devices may not be uniform in terms of bonding to PCBs after a mounting process. These factors may hinder the reliability and stability of electronic devices.